Metallization structures are used to conduct current and provide electrical connection to transistor terminals and other semiconductor devices in discrete semiconductor products and integrated circuits. Thick aluminum metal interconnection structures formed over pre-metal dielectrics can accommodate high current levels for power switching applications and the like. However, aluminum is a soft metal, and vertical pressure on the aluminum formed above transistor gate structures during manufacturing or packaging can damage the gate structure.